


A Place to Call Home

by PrincessStarryKnight



Series: Gruvia Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gruvia Week 2020, Kissing, Making Out, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: Gray finds a nice secluded place in the woods with a house, and he invites Juvia over to check it out.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Gruvia Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	A Place to Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gruvia Week everyone!

"So this is where Gray-sama lives?" Juvia asks as she stands in front of a house in the woods.

"For the past few months yeah." Gray says as he stands beside her, also looking at the house.

It was a two-story cottage with dark wood paneling on the outside. It was probably built from trees that were cut down in the woods to make it. But it had plenty of windows so lots of light could get inside and it had a nice view of the lake too. In fact, if they walked East along the beach for about half an hour they'd be at the guildhall. But Gray never took that path to get there. He didn't want anyone to find this peaceful little cove he'd settled himself down in. The last thing he'd want is to have Natsu start breaking into his house like he does to Lucy all of the time. Especially now that he wasn't planning on living here alone anymore.

"It's nice. Juvia likes it." Juvia says.

"Wanna see the inside?" Gray offers.

"Yes." Juvia says softly with a slight blush.

They walk up to the porch and Gray takes his jacket off and then his shirt follows. Juvia just smiles and picks up his discarded clothes before they get too much dirt on them.

When they get onto the porch he unlocks the door, opens it, and then steps inside holding the door open for Juvia to follow. As she walks inside he watches her face for her reaction.

"Oh my, Gray it's lovely." Juvia says.

The first floor was open concept and it had a stone fireplace in the center with a big gray rug in front of it. There was a big comfy sofa in front of it and a few bookshelves underneath the windows.

To the right of the living space was a kitchen. Juvia went over to it and opened some of the cabinets.

"There's a surprising amount of food in here considering you don't cook." Juvia says curiously.

"Well I figured I could have you cook stuff for me." Gray says. "You made some really delicious stuff for me back when we were living together while the guild disbanded. I was kinda hoping you could make me something later today."

"Juvia would love to!" Juvia says with a smile.

* * *

Gray took her upstairs and Juvia curiously peeks into the empty rooms.

"Gray-sama has two empty rooms." Juvia points out. "What will he do with them?"

"I don't know. I figured I'd just use them for storage for now until I find another use for them." Gray explains. "Come down the hall with me, I'll show you my room."

Juvia squeals and her face turns bright red.

"Gray-sama wants to show Juvia his room! Oh my, what naughty things is he planning on doing to her in there!" Juvia exclaims.

"Nothing!" Gray shouts, with his face bright red now as well. "I just wanna show you the space that's all."

"Oh, okay then let's go." Juvia says and happily skips after him down the hall.

He lets her in his room and she gasps when she sees the view outside the window and runs up to it and bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Look Gray-sama you can see the lake and there are fish jumping out of it!" Juvia exclaims happily and points at the lake.

He smiles at her. To be honest, the view of the outside is nice but it was the view inside that was making him smile right now.

"It's a beautiful view." Juvia says.

"Yeah it is. And that's only because you're standing in it." Gray says.

"Oh Gray-sama you're making Juvia blush!" Juvia exclaims and tries to hide her face in her hands.

"Well I am your boyfriend. That's my job isn't it?" Gray asks as he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist before kissing her cheek.

"Yes but you aren't usually so affectionate with Juvia like you are right now. She loves the attention but she's curious as to why." Juvia says.

"I'll tell you why. It's because I love you Juvia." Gray says. "I know I told you that awhile ago but I haven't really been able to do much to show you because I don't like getting all romantic with you in front of our guildmates. And it's too easy for someone to catch me sneaking into your room in Fairy Hills so I was thinking that maybe you could come live with me here, in a place no one knows about but us where I can have you all to myself be as romantic with you as I want."

"Oh Gray-sama that would be a dream come true for Juvia! She would love to live with you here!" Juvia says and tears up while looking into his eyes while he cups her cheek and brings his lips down to hers.

The kiss lasts for a long time, and once it ends, they're quick to start another. And another, and another until they're making out and Gray's hands start to wander and Juvia gasps as her back hits the wall as Gray starts to kiss her neck.

"Juvia thought Gray-sama wasn't going to do anything naughty to her in here." Juvia sighs breathily.

"I'm not." Gray says. "At least not in here. I was thinking that I could get a fire going in the fireplace downstairs and then do something naughty to you down there to warm you up even more than I will."

"Oh Gray!" Juvia moans at the thought of that romantic scene. "But there's also a fireplace in here. And for some reason there's smoke coming up from the bottom and up the chimney."

Gray pulls away from her to look.

"That's because it's connected to the one downstairs. But how is there smoke unless there's a- oh crap!" Gray exclaims and storms towards the door. "Stay in here I'll be right back!" He tells Juvia.

Juvia stands by the fireplace and fixes her clothes while her boyfriend runs down the stairs.

"Natsu! Happy! What the hell are you two idiots doing in here!" Gray exclaims.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing! What are you doing here?" Natsu exclaims.

"You tell me first!" Gray shouts.

"You tell me first!" Natsu argues.

"Oh my gosh you two are children!" Happy exclaims. "Natsu's bored out of his mind because Lucy's on a job with Levy and I saw some fish jumping around near here in the lake and took him with me and we found this cabin and the door was open so we decided to come in and explore. That's our reasoning for being here, now what's yours."

"Uhh..." Gray says.

Juvia chuckles from the conversation she's overhearing and wonders what excuse her lover will make up. She knew he wanted to keep this place a secret but Juvia knew that nothing in their guild could remain a secret for long and that someone would stumble across the home Gray had found for them sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked this fic!


End file.
